Ash
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, delete that category.) Talents and Skills *Smuggling and sabotage are Ash's main talents. As a slave, Ash would smuggle other slaves off ships, bring narcotics into varies towns and vessels and sabotage slaver operations both on land and at sea *Having built up a large network with other smugglers, Ash can acquire rare or highly illegal cargo easily. *Ash is skilled with both blades and firearms from working on ships all his life. Weapons *Ash always carries a large rusted machete with him. He handcrafted the weapon himself using of parts from a ship. *Ash also carries a basic flintlock rifle *Hidden away on himself, he has a variety of smaller knives and daggers. *Being an addicted to different narcotics, Ash has poisons and drugs ready to be utilized in a combat situation. Combat Skills and Abilities *Ash makes use of dirty fighting, not caring for honor in a battle. He is likely to make use of anything and everything he has to ensure his survival. *He prefers to get up close and personal with his machete though will make use of a gun if need be. *Before most fights Ash will consume a large quantity of drugs. He believes that this helps him focus and gives him more strength and courage Education and Intelligence Background Being a slave, Ash never learnt to read or write. He is a self proclaimed philosopher though at times can be seen as simple due to the excessive drug use. Goals Ash doesn't care about much in life. He has no known goals apart from getting as high and drunk as he possibly can everyday. Personality Who they were like, and what they are like now. Weaknesses * Ash can be killed just as easy as any other human * Having many addictions Ash can suffer from withdrawal symptoms or could even overdose * Ash isn't as physically strong as others in the crew. He relies on speed, skill and a lot of luck in battle Beliefs He doesn't deny the existence of any god or goddess though he follows many traditional voodoo beliefs. Appearance Ash is about 6'5'' with black shoulder length hair. Eyes are a light grey and almost always bloodshot and tired. He has tribal tattoos on his hands and arms and a unnatural glowing black tattoo of a coin bag and dagger on his stomach. Ash's ears have been stretched. Ash's body is covered with scars and brands from slavers. Ash grew up in the Caribbean with no family and was taken as a slave at the age of five. By age fifteen Ash had been sold multiple times and had developed and recovered from multiple addictions. He began to sell narcotics and eventually moved on to people smuggling. At age twenty he began to help with slave uprisings, using his skills to free others and bring down well known slavers within the Caribbean. After his ship capsized in a storm, Ash sat alone in a rowboat for weeks before finding the Septimo and joining the crew. Category:Characters Category:BjornBearox